Later That Day
by SkyIsBlu
Summary: Stupid title... I know... anyhoo! There will be Corporal Punishment in this story, no point reading around as it is the main focus (kinda) so if you no like then please leave and don't come back. If you're still here and interested read on! And Review!


**Hey! This is suppose to take place sort of after the first YJ episode (or 2 parts). It's mostly following the same world, except that i preffer the Idea of Wally living with his Aunt and Uncle so i changed that part, otherwise the same! :) Enjoy and Reveiw!**

Okay, so the sidekicks made an impression. Unfortunately for Kid Flash, aka Wally West not enough to excuse putting his life in danger. Wally's Uncle Barry was not impressed. He knew the boy could be impulsive but he didn't think he would flat out disobey like that!

As the two speedsters were returning to Central City Wally spoke up;

"Uncle Barry, please don't be-"

"Not another word Wallace." Barry said sending a chill down Wally's spine. His Uncle was usually pretty easy going but when it came to his nephew's safety he was strict.

Wally kept quiet the rest of the run home and once they were home he continued to be so.

"Go up to your room and get changed. I'll be up in a minute to 'chat'" Wally did as he was told but feared that their chat would end up with him in a lot of pain.

Running-

Ten minute of anxious waiting, especially long time for a speedster, Wally heard his Uncle's footsteps on the carpet stairs. Wally braced himself.

_Knock knock knock._

"Come in," Wally answered timidly. His Uncle entered the younger speedster's room which had just been tidied the day before. Wally sat shifting on his bed waiting for his Uncle Barry to speak.

Barry ran his fingers through his short blonde hair and sighed.

"Wally, I, I just can't believe you would disobey me like that! You know the rules I gave you when I let you into this dangerous field of work and yet you disobeyed. I mean, I'm proud that you and your friends have your own team, but that does not excuse what you did," Barry ranted more out of fear then anger.

"But Uncle Barry, I-" the Redhead started but was cut off.

"No 'buts' Wallace! You could have been cloned, hurt, or even worse, killed! I don't need that on my conscious! I need you to obey me! Especially in this kind of work, because if you don't then you may be killed! You, and your Aunt, are the most important things in my life and if I lost you I don't know what I'd do," Barry closed his eyes for a minute to calm down. "You know what needs to be done," Barry said sitting on Wally's computer chair.

"No, Uncle Barry!" Wally whined with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Wallace, you need to learn to obey. Hopefully next time you want to disobey me you will remember this lesson."

Wally started to cry out loud. Unlike his best friend Dick Grayson, Wally didn't care to try and 'Hold it together' for a punishment. Unfortunately for Wally, his Uncle learned to get past the first tears because his nephew did need to learn his lesson.

Wally wiped at his face with the sleeve on his white long sleeved shirt as he came over to his guardian. Barry was always surprised at how pitiful the eccentric fifteen year old could look at times. But as was usual, comfort would have to come later.

Fresh tears pooled as Barry helped his nephew over his lean, but sturdy lap. Barry knew the child was nervous in anticipation so he wasted no time getting started.

SWAT SMACK SWAT SMACK SWAT SMACK!

Wally cried harder; "Uncle Barry *sob* I'm sorry! *sob* Please stop..." Wally didn't fight or buck or throw a tantrum, he just lay over his Uncle's lap sputtering apologies. Barry was surprised at how well Wally was taking this and decided after twenty good smacks that his spanking was over.

Barry righted his baby and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you sooo much Wally! I don't like to see you hurt, but I think I would like it less to see you dead or with an injury." Wally snuggled in. This was what he liked about his Uncle, after punishments he didn't leave the boy crumpled and crying on the floor. He comforted, and that was what Wally needed the most. Wally sighed, thankful that the spanking was over. Barry smiled. "You know I love you?" Wally nodded with a smile of his own;

"You know I love you?" Wally asked with a beaming smile. His Uncle kissed his nose and answered; "Yup!" Wally nuzzled back into Barry's arm's not wanting the moment to end. Barry realized this and readjusted his arms around the teen.

They were quiet for a while; Barry thought Wally might have been asleep, until Wally's eyes fluttered open.

"I hope Dick's okay," He said showing concern for his best friend. Barry chuckled.

"I'm sure he's fine, probably sore, but he knew the consequences of his actions too. You can phone him in a bit if you want." Wally nodded and closed his eyes again.

In the end things turned out pretty well, sure Wally wasn't happy about being punished, but he knew that his Uncle loved him very much. And that was very important.

**Hey hey! I wanted to do something with Wally because... Well, I love him! 3 anyhoo, hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! it makes me want to write more!**


End file.
